Chaotic: Eternal hope Prologue: Secret of Kaizeph
by Starart132
Summary: 3000 solans after the end of the exploration of the lost city, a human and a Overworlder will explore the city once again and find out something that all tribe missed 3000 solans ago. Something hidden in the city will rise, but with him, the anti-thesis of the Cothica. Next act will be coming soon.
1. Prelude: Long ago

AC: Here's the Act zero of the story Eternal hope.

* * *

**Chaotic: Eternal hope**

**Prologue Act: Secret of Kaizeph**

**Prelude: Long ago**

**Theme: Lunar eternal blue: Silver and blue**

Long ago, so long that no one can really remember. Kaizeph: The city of element appeared in the sky of Perim. The city is famous for his legends and secret that the five tribes explored and searched. The searched everywhere in the city to find his secrets, fight against each other's to obtain his power.

Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton helped their tribe to explore the city and searched for the secrets. They wanted to find out what secret it possess and with the elementals. They explored the four elements gate and part of the city, explore the central part and found nothing they were really searching for.

The tribes wanted to find one thing, the Cothica. They all believe it could be found there, since it couldn't be found anywhere else. They searched and searched, sadly or thankfully, no tribe found the Cothica in the city.

After 5 solans of searching, the tribes gave up and they now believed that the Cothica, is just a legend and not something real. Most of them gave up; even Mudeenu lost his faith in the legendary Cothica. He quotes: «It was all, but a legend in the end. It something that we can't see and only exist in our mind».

The five tribes then resumed their conflict and tried to conquer Perim since they have nothing left, but Perim. Around the same time as the tribe gave up searching the Cothica, the game of Chaotic lost his popularity. The death of Tangath caused a blow at it, but it was also the non-satisfaction of a game that grew old and lost his popularity. Chaotic eventually ended and no humans explored Perim for a long time.

80 years passed in the human world, and 3 000 solans passed in Perim, the Chaotic game became popular once again. It was consider a reboot and humans played the game again. Eventually, people return to Chaotic and Perim had humans coming once again. Humans explored once again Perim and some of them bonded with the creatures. It was a little easier than the first time, but it is still hard to befriend one of them, especially the Underworld and M'arrillian.

No one is aware, but danger of the past is waiting to come back. It is lurking into the shadow and awaited the right time. One human will soon manage to discover a great secret that everyone missed in the city of elements...Me.

**(Theme end)**

* * *

Something hid in the shadow of a white and blue crystal; floating in the middle of it. Nothing can be seen inside. Nothing can be saw, no eyes or part of his body.

A flash occurred and a vision appeared in the mind of the thing in the crystal.

He saw the planet of Perim with his giant continent where the tribes lived. The continent was divided into each tribe, the green and blue part of the Overworld, the orange and desert part of the Mipedian tribe. The red of the Underworld, the brown of the Danian and the blue of the M'arrillian tribes couldn't be seen under the earth. The vision transformed again and he saw two hands of darkness appeared on each side of the planet. The dark hands had long and sharp claw like blade. It moved closer to the surface of Perim and started digging in the planet. The land cracked by the claw and liquid of different color came out: Red, Orange, transparent and green, the blood of the five tribes. It continued that way until the claw came out. It then moved the planet between his pawns and he started crushing Perim. The planet bleed more and it continued until the planet is squished by the hands of Darkness and nothing remained.

"Ahhh..." Said the voice of the thing inside the Crystal. He gasped at the vision.

He raised his hand and he pushed them at the crystal trapping him. He slowly passed the crystal wall and to the other side. He came out slowly. He looked below and he saw the he was in mid-air. He then suddenly fell deeper below, into the darkness.

**Lunar Eternal blue theme: Eternal Blue**

The being walked in a room with blue wall sculpted with draw. He walked in the middle of the room, surrounded with six statues, one heroes of each tribe long in the pass. He walked silently. To his left, the wall was sculpted with creatures bowing in front of something floating in the air. The floating being was surrounded with light and a shape of a being was in the middle of it. It was impossible to saw what it looked like. The creatures bowing are creatures of the tribes, more primitive and wearing clothe that could be compare to the Antiquity of the human world.

To the right of the being, the blue had another sculpted image. The leaders of the tribe were at a big table and they all seemed to be angry and shouted at each other's. At the middle of the table, a special crystal necklace was present and they all seemed to want it. It seemed like a conflict was about to occur. It was the first wall that something was painted, a dark thing was starting to cover the sculpture.

The being continued walking and he turned left in the corridor. One the two side of him, two more sculptures were present. At the left one, the creatures of the tribe were fighting for a violent war. The tribe were fighting and some of them had spears in their body. A blood pool was on the ground of each fallen creatures. At the end, there is a dark thing, but it is bigger and taking more part of the sculpture and even covered some creatures that still standing up.

On the one to the right, the creatures remaining alive at all covered with darkness. The ground part of the sculpture had the creatures covered with darkness and the creatures were also covered. The all had their hands in the air and seemed to beg a being in the air to help them. In the air, the only part not covered with darkness, the floated being watched to the ground and seemed disappointed and also forgetful.

The being walked at the end of the corridor and near the door leading to the exit, a last sculpture was in the air divided in two parts. Over him, the sculpture contained the sculpted of the floating being in the shining light and the tribes. One of them seemed to disappear. The darkness moved away from the sculpture and seemed...Afraid. In the other part, the darkness was gone and the tribe that seemed to disappear was gone and was offered as a sacrifice to defeat the dark thing.

The being continued walking at the direction of the door and his footstep was silent. Light suddenly appeared and covered his body. The light suddenly went gone and on his back, his clothes are on. He wears it on his body and a long cape on his back. The cape was long on his back with the symbol of the five tribes on it.

**(Theme end)**

He walked until he reached the exit. He was now outside and he looked down. He saw the entire planet of Perim, his big continent and also a part of other big terra, much smaller than the main continent. It was surrounded by an immense ocean of water. He looked at it.

"...The time has come...! Cothica...Where are you? I have to find the Cothica." He said with his male voice.

* * *

AC: This is the end of Prelude.


	2. Chapter 1: Running thought the city

AC: Here's the first chapter of the story. I hope you liked the prelude and the way I told a part of the story line.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Running thought the city**

In the gate of water, two being walked through there to enter in the city. They walked around and looked at the floating city. All around them, there is water and trees, immense trees with green leaf. It was a beautiful part of the city that felt nature in his domain. The earth part the water zone is limited to the track they followed and also the part where the trees are. They walked for a while and they looked around.

"Why did I even accept to take you here?" Wonderer one of them. "There is nothing interesting here."

"I asked help for a scan here and you said: «Euh...*Kof* Y-y-y-yeah!» Tigerslash." Said the other one.

"Illumina...Don't need to remind me of my embarrassment." Said the other one.

Illumina is a girl of 16 years old. She is a human searching for a scan. Her size is 5,6 ft. She has long black hair attached with a pink ribbon. Her breasts are big. (Big enough for Tigerslash to be distracted). She has blue eyes with a few red lines on the blue that gives her beauty (Commented by Tigerslash.) She has Caucasian skin. She wears a black jean with a blue T-shirt.

One thing important about her is that she is the granddaughter of Thomas Majors also known as MajorTom in Chaotic.

"Tigerslash...It was cute when you were hesitating." Said Illumina.

"Cute...Well...Yeah." Said Tigerslash blushing. Illumina didn't see the blush as she focused around.

Tigerslash is a black panther-like warrior with a few scars where his fur is no more. His body is strong and covered with long brown fur on all of it. He is 6,7ft. He wears an armor plate on his left shoulder of silver color. He has a gray tiger tail on his back. He wears a green pant because Illumina likes it better than loincloth.

"Why did you want to come here at all?" Asked Tigerslash who didn't know why.

"My friend...I wanted to explore the city. Grandpa told me about it and he said that he never found anything...But he also told me that him and his friends felt that there is something they were missing. So...I'm here to finish what he started." Said Illumina with a smile.

"So you go on his hunch." Said Tigerslash looking in the air.

"Yeah. I'm sure there is something here." Said Illumina. "I think we should go to the middle of the city. This is where there are most of the mysteries."

"Fine. Then follow me...If I die of boredom...Please tell anyone I die against the Underworld army who overpowered me." Said Tigerslash.

Illumina laughed at his words and she followed Tigerslash. They walked at the direction of the center part of the city. They walked for a while.

"Say Tigerslash. I wonder it but...Do you believe that the Cothica is existing?" Asked Illumina.

"Cothica...*Peuf* It is only but an illusion for anyone. I'll be stupid to believe such thing exists. This city was the last place where it could be found; Kaizeph City of the Elements with nothing interesting except of his design and the elementals." Commented Tigerslash with a grunt in the end.

"Yeah...You remember how we first met?" Asked Illumina.

"Yeah...I remember I never thank you for this." Said Tigerslash looking at her.

"You don't need too." Said Illumina.

"I have to...You save my life when I was attack by a M'arrillian at the border of the Underworld. You threw a stone on his head and Knock him out somehow. You also healed my injuries with bandage you brought from Chaotic. I could have bleed to death if it wasn't from you." Said Tigerslash. He then whispered: "And the light shined around you."

"I just did what I though was right my friend...So...I guess we are here." She said no hearing the whispering part.

They were at the middle of the city. They could see the fire, water, air and earth element easily around them. The fire coming out of the ground in front of them, to their left, the earth of brown color and to their right, the wind blew strongly without any warning. They looked at it.

"Hum...This is where we have to begin our search." Said Illumina.

"What are we searching for? Our ancestors searched everywhere and they found nothing." Said Tigerslash. "You think you can find something?"

"I'm sure there is something. Even an old city searched completely cannot be fully explored. I'm sure there is something hidden. The city is floating and no one saw under the ground of the city. I'm sure there is something to discover. You know...I want to be an explorer in my world one day and I'll start here." She said with a smile.

"Okay...You can search and I'll take a nap...Exploring isn't my thing." Said Tigerslash yawning.

"Alright." Said Illumina with a smile. "Thanks for guiding me here...I know you are not interested here at all."

"Anything for a friend I...A friend." Said Tigerslash a little shy.

Illumina then started to look at the middle part of the city. There was a stone structure at the middle of the city and nothing important was found inside 3 000 solans ago. Illumina knew it and she wondered if something was hidden outside the temple thing. She knew there was something no one had searched during the explorations, the walls. She walked closer to the walls and she started pushing around. She moved to the left and she pushed the wall. She searched on the walls. Tigerslash didn't take a nap as he was stating, he watched Illumina and ate her with his eyes. He found her beautiful and every time she touched him, he always felt shy and his heart beat with strength. He was in love with Illumina, but he was too shy to tell her. It wasn't because he was in love with her that he was shy, he was shy with every female of any tribes.

He looked at her searching around until she pressed something against a wall.

"I found something." She said.

"Really?!" Shouted Tigerslash surprise. He stood up and he ran by her side.

They looked at it and they felt the ground shaking.

"What the-" Illumina was cut by an earthquake under them.

"We have to get away from here and-" The ground stopped shaking and the two looked under them. "It's too late."

They screamed in fear and they felt in a hole that appeared under them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" They continued screaming.

They felt on the ground, but Tigerslash caught the human in his arms and they felt on the ground.

***BANG***

"Ouch." Grunted Tigerslash who felt right on his butt. Illumina was in his arms and he putted her on the ground.

"Thank you." Said Illumina helping him standing up.

_She touched my hand...Eh..._Thought Tigerslash blushing.

"Where are we?" Asked Illumina looking around and missing him blushing again.

They looked around and they saw they were in a labyrinth thing. It was a place that was never explored before by any tribe.

"We found it." Said Illumina.

"And the Overworlder has the upper hand when we will bring what we found here." Said Tigerslash with a smile.

"That will be good for your tribe." Said Illumina.

"True...I think we should go and find more *A sound was made when he said more* troop...What was that?" Asked Tigerslash.

They looked around and they heard a sound moving at their direction. It sounded like a river, but a loud one and it resonated.

"Curses! A trap has been activated! RUN!" Screamed Tigerslash.

Illumina looked at him and she followed him where they ran.

**Lunar Eternal blue ost: Running Hero #1**

Illumina and Tigerslash ran away from a massive water wave coming at them at fast speed. Tigerslash decided to pick Illumina so he could run faster and escape the water coming to drown them. Tigerslash suddenly stopped when he saw the path dividing in two.

"LEFT!" Screamed Illumina.

Tigerslash ran to the left and he saw the ground opening. He jumped over the hole and he continued. Behind them, the water felt in the hole and they thought they were safe.

"That was *rrrrrrRRRRR* ea...sy?" Said Tigerslash unsure.

They turned around and they saw a giant rock rolling at them. Tigerslash ran again and hoped he could escape the giant stole rolling at them. He ran and ran for a while until three paths were open for them. Tigerslash continued forward, but he quickly saw it was a dead end and he turned around.

"LEFT!" Screamed Illumina.

Tigerslash turned left and he continued running while the stone smashed at the dead end.

"It's *Sound of fire is heard* over...Not over! Really!" Shouted Tigerslash.

He then ran away from the fire. He ran to the other side and he passed the three paths and continued forward at max speed.

"A trap of fire! Next it will be the wind trap if it continued that way!" Shouted Illumina.

"I hope not! I can't run forever!" Shouted Tigerslash.

He ran for a while and the fire was moving closer. The fire burned the tail of Tigerslash and he accelerated over his maximal speed while shouting in pain about his tail on fire.

"BURN! BURN!" Screamed Tigerslash.

He continued running until he saw a path to the right and he moved that way. He stopped moving and the fire passed through the corridor.

"There is something big with those many traps." Said Illumina.

"Yeah...*Breath heavily.*" Tigerslash heard the sound of the wind, a blast of wind. "*Perim swear!* THE WIND TRAP!"

Tigerslash then ran again when a tornado was after them and ready to break their bones. He ran and ran.

"At least the wind cut the fire out of my tail." Said Tigerslash.

He continued running and he looked around, hoping that there was an escape route. He saw a part to the right and he took it without hesitation. The tornado passed near him and continued his path.

"I think...It's over." Said Tigerslash.

They heard a sound.

"Fire trap!" Shouted Illumina.

"Oh no!" Shouted Tigerslash running again.

After a while,

"Water trap!" Shouted Illumina.

"AAHH!" Screamed Tigerslash running even more.

Once again...

"Earth trap!" Shouted Illumina.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Screamed Tigerslash.

He ran again until he reached another trap.

"Fire trap again!" Shouted Illumina.

"Will that stop soon?!" Screamed Tigerslash.

"Wind trap!" Shouted Illumina.

"ARGH!" Screamed Tigerslash who started to get furious about the running situation.

"Water and wind trap!" Screamed Illumina.

"ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Screamed Tigerslash.

He turned to the right and they saw stairs moving to the surface.

"We found an escape route. Hurry!" Shouted Illumina.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Shouted Tigerslash glad it was soon over.

He climbed the stairs fast and he reached the top without much time. He then looked around and he saw nothing dangerous. He let himself fall on the ground exhausted and regain his strength.

**Theme end**

They weren't at the surface yet, but less deep in the underground of the city.

"I...Hate this...place." Said Tigerslash while breathing heavily.

"You did so well." Said Illumina.

She moved closer to him and patted his head.

"You save me...I don't think I would have done half of what you did." Said Illumina with a smile.

Tigerslash cheek turned red under his fur and he said nothing. _Guess I won some love points. Yes! _He said in his mind.

"You should rest. I'll go and see what's ahead...before that thought." She took her scanner and scanned the place. "I don't want to start anew. So I'll use it to return here if there is a trap and warn you." Said Illumina.

"Okay...Be careful." Said Tigerslash.

"I will." She said.

She walked through a corridor and she saw a giant ball at the end of it. She looked at it and recognised the ball.

"It's...the planet of Perim." She said.

She walked closer to it and she putted her hands on it. She looked on it and she saw the big continent where the tribes lived. She then noticed something and she started to turn it when a sound of an activated mechanism resonated around her.

"Oh...I had to go now." She said. She was about to take her scanner when a light blinded her.

Tigerslash continued relaxing when he saw a powerful flash of light at the place where Illumina is. He saw her shadow at the wall before it suddenly disappeared from the wall. Tigerslash eyes went smaller and he gasped surprise.

"No!" He shouted. He knew she didn't port. The scanner wasn't in her hand when he saw her shadow.

He stood up and he ran at the direction of the corridor and he saw...Nothing...Only the planet of Perim and nothing else.

"No...Nonono...NO! ILLUMINA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Screamed Tigerslash.

She wasn't there. Tigerslash started to search for a secret door through the wall. He hoped she wasn't dead.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 1. I hope you like it and will review it.

Chapter 2: In the mirror.


	3. Chapter 2: In the mirror

AC: Here is chapter 2. It is another short one.

The chapter 2 is another chapter of the prologue act. So there is not too much shown here, but some meeting between characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: In the mirror**

Illumina opened her eyes. She was a little confused after the sudden teleportation. She grunted quietly with the pain of her eyes.

"What...What happen?" She asked. "How...Wait...I remember the light...I touched the globe of the planet and the light suddenly happened." Said Illumina remembering where she was.

She stood up and she looked around. She analysed the place she is and she saw it was a blue room. The room was small and she cannot go anywhere. She looked to the left and then to the right. She saw the room surrounded by a symbol looking like hieroglyph. She didn't know what it was but she knew it was something important to be carved on the wall. She walked around and she tried to find an exit. She knew she had to find Tigerslash. She knew he would be worried sick for her safety. She saw that there was nothing she could do with the wall. She then focused elsewhere and she saw a table covered with glass. She walked at the direction of the glass and she looked inside. She saw at the bottom section, a puzzle that needed to be complete. Inside the glass, there was a blue necklace with a crystal on it that seemed like it was shining. She putted the hand on the blue glass and she tried to look at the crystal, but the form was impossible to discern.

"Alright...I think the puzzle can help me get out of here." She said looking at it.

She looked at the puzzle. It was made of something unknown, but she knew she had to create six forms. She wondered what it will look like and she started to analyse it. She moved the puzzle on it for a while. She pushed one to the left and one to the top when she had a place.

"Hum...From what it looks like...I think it is right. I...I knew what it looks like." Said Illumina to herself.

She continued moving it and she realised that it was starting to take shape and she continued. After a few minutes, she finally had found it. It gave the form of symbol. It was the symbol of the tribe except the six one that she never saw. It was an unknown symbol.

"Wait...Does it mean there is another tribe?" She asked out loud.

She saw the glass opening and revealing the crystal. The crystal was a unique one. It had the form of a crescent moon of golden color while the rest was blue crystal. It was a beautiful one and she couldn't help, but to be amaze by it. She took it and she putted it around her neck. The crescent suddenly started shining and she looked at it. It threw a beam of light and she didn't know why. She took it and she pointed it to a wall. The wall was normal even in the strange golden light. She knew she shouldn't look into the light. She knew there was a reason for the light. She moved the light to the left wall and she suddenly saw one of the walls to be a fake one.

"...Is it like the eyes of Ra?" She asked.

She walked at the direction of the hole in the wall and she entered in it. She walked in a long corridor. Her feet made sound and it resonated in the corridor. She walked for a while and she heard nothing. She felt like something might come to her, but she knew it was her imagination. She continued until she walked to a room. It was a circle one with the same sculpts in the wall than the previous one with the necklace. There was a big mirror of 20ft. tall at the middle of the room of blue crystal too. She wondered if the mirror will help her get out of it.

She walked at the middle of the room and she saw her reflection. She smiled at it. She felt she was beautiful even with the few bruise she had on her because of the misadventure with all traps. She looked at her clothes and there were mostly intact. She the raised her head and she suddenly saw something surprising her. She saw behind her reflection something dark. She gasped and she turned around. She saw nothing behind her and it started to worry her.

"Does this mirror showed anything invisible?" She asked afraid if there was an invisible monster behind her or maybe the creature of the sixth tribes.

She looked in front of her and she saw the reflection of the dark thing moving closer to her. She looked behind her again and nothing appeared. She then looked forward again and she saw the thing moving closer. She then saw it suddenly in front of her reflection. The thing raised his hand and he moved at the direction of the mirror.

**Lunar: the Silver Star - Althena's Shrine theme**

A sound was made; it was as if something was getting out of a mirror. She looked at the reflection and she saw a hand getting out of the mirror. It moved out slowly. Then, the rest of his body is getting out at slow pace. Illumina backed away and she lost her balance and felt on her butt. She grunted a little in pain and she lifted her head and she looked at what was coming out of the mirror. A giant got out of the mirror. It was something she never saw in Perim, a being getting out of a mirror.

The being is 14 ft. tall. He has pale blue hairs like fire that disperse when it goes too far. His eyes are crystal blue and shine. He wears a pure red long cape with the symbol of the five tribes covering all of his body except his orange armored mask to the bottom of his feet. He wears crystal blue chest armor on all of his body that shined and reflected the light. The leg armor is brown. His body is muscular. After a few seconds, the cape moved down and covered the entire armor.

He looked at Illumina for a second. His crystal blue eyes looked at her with minor interest.

"Who are you?" Asked the being.

"Hum...My name is Illumina...What's yours?" Asked Illumina.

"...My name is Ica." He said without emotion. "I came here for an urgent matter. Do you know where the Cothica is? I must find it now before it is too late."

Illumina looked at Ica surprise and she said nothing for a few seconds.

"Did you hear me?" Asked Ica. He knee in front of her and he was still intimidating.

"I...I don't know. No one knows where it is." Answered Illumina.

"...Then I have to go. I have to find Cothica." He stood up and he walked at the direction of the corridor Illumina came from.

"Wait!" Shouted Illumina.

Ica stopped and he turned back. He looked at Illumina and he saw the necklace on her throat.

"You can wear the necklace of the Cothica?" Asked Ica surprise.

He walked at her direction and he took the necklace between his fingers and he looked at it.

"It is the real necklace. You are wearing the necklace forge by the Cothica." Said Ica.

He looked in the eyes of Illumina and she looked into his own eyes. She didn't know what was behind his eyes, fury, hate or something else not related. Ica suddenly grabbed by her arms.

"Stand up please." He helped her standing up. "Walk toward the mirror."

She looked at him and she walked at the direction of the mirror. She arrived at the mirror and she stopped in front of it. Ica was behind her and he looked in the mirror. The image of the mirror started to twist. She looked up and saw the warrior putting his right hand in the mirror. He seemed to search something and after a few seconds, he took something out of the mirror. She looked at it and she saw a while tissue.

"Wear this over the necklace." He ordered her.

She took it in her hand and looked at it. The tissue seemed normal. She looked at him and she saw his crystal blue eyes looked at her. It was a little scary and she didn't want to piss him off. She putted the white tissue around the necklace and she looked at it.

"What is it?" Asked Illumina looking at him. "If it...doesn't bother you." She added nervously.

"It is a white tissue that hid the necklace from anyone else except you and me. This necklace is extremely dangerous. There was a war over this object long ago." Said Ica. "Let me ask you a question now. What are you? I never see your kind here." Asked Ica.

"Oh...I'm a human mister Ica. I was exploring the city and tried to find his secret. The name is Illumina." She presented herself. She raised her hand.

"I knew. You told me earlier." Replied Ica. He looked at her hand confused.

"I know...But you didn't call me by my name." Said Illumina.

"What are you doing with you hand?" Asked Ica.

"I want to shake yours...It's something we do when we present ourselves to someone." Said Illumina with a small smile at his ignorance.

"...I have to go now. Now that I know you are safe with the necklace invisible to the eyes of the creatures. I can go with ease mind." Said Ica turning around.

"Wait please!" Shouted Illumina when he started to walk away. She ran by his side and Ica stopped.

"What is this necklace? Why do you want it to be hidden?" Asked Illumina. "Why aren't you interested in wearing it?"

"This necklace is not of your concern. The only thing important is that no one got his hands on it. You claim to be a human...You are not a creature of Perim...I can feel it, so the necklace is safe on you. His power cannot be used and abused." Said Ica.

"We haven't shake hands yet you know." Said Illumina reminding him of that.

"...Fine." Said Ica.

He raised his hand at the direction of Illumina and she grabbed his hand. She then moved it up and down before releasing it.

"I have another question." Said Illumina. "What is this mirror? How did you come out of it?"

"...That is something I don't want to share. I can at least tell you that this is a portal and a mirror." Said Ica. "You cannot use it because only I can. Do not ask me what I am...Because it is something you cannot know."

He then walked away to the corridor. He suddenly putted his hand on his head and he grunted in pain.

"Hey...Are you alright?" Asked Illumina running by his side.

"I'm...fine...I guess I...Overslept during my hibernation." Grunted Ica. "My mind is painful...I cannot reach everything in my memories."

"Memory lost?" Asked Illumina who felt it was something classic.

"In a way...I think my memories are...not reachable for now." Said Ica. "There is a lot I can remember...But much more remain in my mind."

"Do not worry. It will come back." Said Illumina. She looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern." Said Ica.

"You know...My friend and me need a help to get out of here. We've been caught in many traps and I think I disappeared and end up here." Said Illumina nervously. "I know I asked a lot. My friend is worried about me right now...I'm sure of it."

Ica looked at her. He moved his head and a nod and he made a chuckled.

"I don't mind you asking me this. I need to get out of here too. I have to search for the Cothica." Said Ica. "I don't have much time. **He** is coming back."

"He?" Asked Illumina.

"That is not of your concern. Come with me. I'll escort the two of you out of here." Said Ica.

He walked forward and Illumina joined him by his side. They walked to the previous room where the glass was. Ica looked at it and he nodded.

"You've succeed into the puzzle. Not a lot could understand the specific method to move the pieces." Said Ica.

"There was a specific way to move it?" Asked Illumina curious. "I thought it was easy to move it."

"...It is very hard. It needed lot of imagination and guessing and-" Ica suddenly raised his head.

**Theme end**

"**He** just made his move. We have to get out of here now!" Shouted Ica suddenly.

"Who's he?!" Shouted Illumina.

Ica didn't answer and grabbed her hand and he made her run to the corridor she went through. They continued until they reached the wall.

"It's a dead end." Said Illumina.

"Not for long." Said Ica.

He raised his hand and he started whispering. He then moved it up and down. Light started to appear in front of her and she is covered by the light.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 2.

Chapter 3: A way out of the underground?


	4. Chapter 3: A way out of the underground?

AC: This is the chapter 3. It is another short one, but when the prologue end, it will be longer.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A way out of the underground?**

Tigerslash stopped searching and he was crying on the ground.

"Illumina. *Sniff* No...I lost you...What am I going to say to the ruler when I'll see him and the other Overworlder friends you have. That I fail to protect you? Also...I didn't even have time to say that I love you." Cried Tigerslash on the ground. "If only you- ARGH! MY EYES!" Screamed Tigerslash when a flash of light appeared right in his eyes.

He putted his hand in front of him for a few seconds until he looked in front of him. He saw Illumina in front of him. He ran at her and he got her in his arms and he hugged her.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! I'M SO GLAD!" Screamed Tigerslash crying of joy this time.

"Tigerslash! Sorry I made you so worry. I was in a strange room where I found him." Said Illumina pointing to Ica.

Tigerslash looked at Ica and putted Illumina behind her.

"Who are you?!" Asked Tigerslash grunting at him.

"...I'm Ica. I'm here to find the Cothica, but first...We have to get out of here now." Said Ica with a neutral voice and not answering to Tigerslash aggressive behavior.

"Get out of here?" Asked Tigerslash confuse.

"Danger is coming here and you will die if we take too long. This place is a holy place not control by the Cothica, so he can act anytime he wants here. There is nothing to stop him in this temple. He will send his minions soon and it will then become worse." Said Ica.

He then started walking to a wall. He then raised his hand and pressed a brick and it opened. The other two saw the passage.

"Tigerslash. We have to go. He might be telling the true." Said Illumina.

"Are you-" Tigerslash was cut by a scary and inhuman scream that no creature can do. It made both Tigerslash and Illumina jumped of fear when they heard it. "Alright. Let's get out of here."

"Follow me." Said Ica.

They walked in the secret passage and walked through a corridor.

"Do you know an exit?" Asked Tigerslash.

"Of course. You just have to follow me." Said Ica.

Tigerslash looked at Ica with suspicion while Illumina nodded and walked by his side. Tigerslash saw this and stood between them.

"I'm sure he's getting us into a trap and not to an escape route. Just be careful." Said Tigerslash quietly at Illumina.

"I don't think so." Said Illumina. "I'm sure he will help us."

"You can be so naïf sometime Illumina." Said Tigerslash looking at her.

"Over here." Said Ica who didn't hear them and grabbed their attention.

They followed him to a stairs and they started climbing it. The ground suddenly started trembling.

"! Hurry! He's starting to manifest himself!" Said Ica less calm. Ica started running and the other two ran after him.

**Lunar Eternal blue: Growing Fear theme**

"Who's this he?!" Shouted Illumina.

"Yeah! Someone made up?" Asked Tigerslash suspiciously.

"I wish he was only a part of my mind. Sadly, it isn't the case and he is extremely powerful. I cannot face him if we take too much time." Said Ica.

Tigerslash looked at him and he saw that he was serious and afraid of this He. He said nothing and he knew he had to trust him a little.

"Stop...He already started." Said Ica.

The two stopped running when he also stopped and they looked around them. They saw nothing for a while and remained silence. A suddenly was suddenly made and they looked at the source of it. A wall started to distort itself far away and they would have been ambush of they haven't stop. The stone glue thing was blue and it took the shape of knight in armor.

"Knight?!...But they look like it's not coming from here." Said Illumina quietly. She knew about history and she recognised the armor looking like those of the France army during the 11 century.

"Maybe..." Said Tigerslash.

He prepared himself to strike when Ica raised the left part of his cape.

"Get out of our way!" He shouted.

Energy came out of his cape and it flew in the air. It then charged at the knight and they immediately broke into pieces.

"We have no time for you!" Said Ica. "Go!"

They then continued running at the corridor and more knight appeared. Tigerslash said nothing, but he felt that Ica is extremely powerful; more than any creatures of Perim and even more powerful than Aa'une if faced alone in his final form.

"We have to hurry. He will send more powerful being eventually." Said Ica.

"How do you know that?!" Shouted Tigerslash glaring at Ica.

"His power is growing. You can fell it." Said Ica looking at Tigerslash without being affected by the glare.

Tigerslash looked at him and he knew he was telling the true. He could fell something malicious around him without being present. He remembered that Ica said that he could enter in holy place not claim by the Cothica. He didn't believe anything he said about the Cothica, but this event is very strange. He said nothing and he looked at Illumina who showed sign of exhaustion. Tigerslash took her in his arms and he kept running.

"Illumina! Use your scanner and get out of here!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" She replied.

"..." Ica didn't understand what was going on, but he focused on moving forward. More knights were blocking their part.

Ica raised his cape again and the same energy appeared and destroyed them.

"He's trying to make us lose time." Said Illumina.

"What?" Asked Tigerslash. "Also...He's not even here and he knows where we are."

"You don't know anything about him and its best you ignore it." Said Ica.

They continued running through the corridor and they turned left. A wall appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"What is that?!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"A trap." Said Ica and Illumina.

"Wh- I forgot about those!" Shouted Tigerslash face palm.

They looked behind them and they saw knight appearing from the walls.

"What now?!" Shouted Tigerslash panicking a little.

"I need some time to figure out how to open the door." Said Ica calmly. "Give me some time."

"I'll help you too Ica. It will be faster." Said Illumina.

"Sure. Leave all the fight to me." Said Tigerslash with a smile. "**Flash kick!**"

**Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete - Brave Warriors (Battle theme)**

He threw energy at one of the knight and blasted the knight with a hit. The knight exploded into pieces and he watched one of them down. He charged at the other one and he threw a Vine snare at it. He pulled it and he gave it a punch at the head and blew the living statue head.

"What should I search?" Asked Illumina.

"...Use the crystal around your neck to search for a secret passage. There must be something we are not aware of." Said Ica. "I can use my ability to see behind the wall...Let's just hope Tigerslash can fight."

"It's Tigerslash. So there is no need to be worry." Said Illumina. "He can fight them without trouble."

Tigerslash looked at the knight and he started to beat them up one by one. The blue knights are weak for him and his attacks exploded each of them one by one.

"**Rock Wave!**" Shouted Tigerslash.

He gave a punch to the ground and rock raised and crushed the blue knight without any trouble. He charged at them and he gave a kick and broke the head of one of them. He jumped backward to evade swords and he countered with another rock wave. He raised the ground and created a wall. He then started to regain his breath.

"Better hurry up! They keep coming!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"I'm sorry, but it is hard to find anything to open the wall. I hope it's not behind them." Said Illumina.

"There shouldn't be any trouble. I know one thing, is that they're easy to fight. I did not expect them to become as frail as granite." Commented Tigerslash with a smirk.

Tigerslash charged at them again and he beat them with his power. He rolled on the ground and he broke the legs of blue knights and he used his power to defeat each of them. Tigerslash saw one of them giving a punch and he blocked it with his hand. The hand of the statue broke at the contact of his hand.

"Granite...Even more fragile than that." Said Tigerslash.

He continued fighting them.

"Come on! Is that all you can do?!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"Do not provoke him!" Shouted Ica.

"That's all what he can do. I don't think it is as scary as you made me belief. He must be a...Pussy." Said Tigerslash with a smile. He was arrogant.

Suddenly, the ground shook again. It was as violent as before.

"You provoke him. He can be a sadist and he enjoys giving pain...You just ask him to make you suffer more." Said Ica looking at Tigerslash as if he was stupid. "You also forgot that he needed to increase his presence here. His manifestation isn't too strong now, but you are helping him."

Tigerslash looked at Ica and he heard a sound as if he was an idiot. He turned at the direction of the walls and he saw new knights coming out. He saw that they were different. They were completely dark. They stood up and they were bigger than the blue one. They had longer sword on them and they were more powerful. Tigerslash looked at them.

"They just change color. **Granite Balls!**" Shouted Tigerslash.

He raised his hand and he threw granite balls at them. He hit them a few times and they moved a little backward, but they had no damage. He looked at them and he saw five black stone knight coming at them. Tigerslash looked at them and he attacked them. Nothing happened to them and his attacks are useless. They approached slowly and surely steps by steps.

"This is not good." Said Tigerslash. "I can't hurt them at all and they are not destructible."

"That's good for us. You asked them to act more strongly and you got it." Sais Ica.

"You had to say that he was a pussy." Said Illumina. "That's not even the right insult! You should have said that he was a weakling. It is more in the context."

Two more dark knights appeared with evil face glaring at them.

"Come on! I was only explaining what the right thing was too said! I wasn't really insulting you!" Shouted Illumina.

"Illumina!" Shouted Tigerslash. "That is so helping us right now."

"Do not talk to him! Let's find an exit now and-" Ica was cut by Illumina.

"I found it!" Said Illumina with a smile.

She found a switch thanks to the crystal and she pressed it. The wall blocking them raised and they could one again ran away.

Ica turned around and he raised his hand. He threw an attack of pure energy and he destroyed the dark knights and they blew up in pieces.

"Let's go because more are coming." Said Ica.

The two others nodded and they continued running. They ran while nothing appeared around them. They were surprise by the fact that nothing appeared from the walls. They found stairs and they climbed it and they reached the top and they were at the surface. They looked around and they saw nothing.

"Did he just give up?" Asked Tigerslash.

"No. He isn't the type to give up...Unless it is something he had planned." Said Ica with a serious tone in his voice that is different than his usual one.

The ground shook again in the city.

"We have to get out of here." Said Ica.

"I think you are right. Illumina. You have to port out now!" Ordered Tigerslash.

"But...Alright." Said Illumina.

"**Come on now Miss Illumina. You shouldn't leave them behind. Not when you are our...Welcome guest.**" Said a voice that resonated with cruelty and some weird cheerful tone in his voice.

"Who's that?! Show yourself!" Shouted Tigerslash.

"...It's he...His name is Tenebrae." Said Ica grunting with fury.

"**Finally telling them my name...Now...Let's have a nice...**" He then laughed lightly. "**Chat together.**"

The voice awaked fear in Tigerslash and Illumina heart while Ica was very defensive for any bad surprise Tenebrae had.

* * *

AC: This is the end of Chapter 3.

Chapter 4: A cursed chat.


	5. Final chapter: A cursed chat

AC: This is the final chapter of the prologue Arc. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Final chapter: A cursed chat**

"A...chat?" Asked Illumina a little afraid.

"**Of course a chat. Do you expect me and destroy you already? I like staying in the cliché. Also, it's just too soon for that. Where's the fun in killing everyone without having fun first?**" Said the voice of Tenebrae.

"What do you want Tenebrae? You are still trap in this dimension and you will not go out! Cothica defeated you long ago and will once again." Said Ica grunting at it.

"**Yes...Cothica defeated me...But it was long ago. Let's not bring the past right now...First...I want to welcome you to Perim Ica. You sure have slept for a long time.**" Said Tenebrae with a scary voice. It was gentle, in a scary way.

"Long time. I am not interested in this." Replied Ica.

"How long did he slept?" Asked Illumina.

"**That is a good question Miss Illumina. It is good to see that you are more interested in Ica than Tigerslash and Ica himself.**" Tenebrae laughed for a few seconds.

Tigerslash looked at Ica and he grunted. Jealously awoke in him and Tenebrae saw it and the reaction was the one he guessed.

"It is only curiosity." Said Illumina. "I asked much more question to Tigerslash when I met him anyway."

"**Grrr...Don't get in my nerve dear Illumina.**" Said Tenebrae voice a little angry by her replied. It wasn't what he expected. "**To answer your question...It was one million solans he was asleep. One million. He sure is a sloth one this bastard. One question... Who's going to tell a secret? Too late for that, the answer is me.**" Said Tenebrae before chuckling. "**I am starting to coming back to Perim. It is only a matter of time now...As always.**"

"That's not a big secret." Said Ica. "That is why I woke up."

"Tenebrae...Why are you coming back?" Asked Illumina.

"**I'm coming back for one reason...But you will not know it now. Haha...Anyway...Let's get back to the topic. You sure want to know what I have done long ago to be here.**" Said Tenebrae.

"We have done enough talking to you." Said Ica. "Let's go before it is too late."

Illumina hesitated, but Tigerslash took Illumina and they walked away when black thunder stroke in front of them.

"**It is very impolite to walk away when someone is talking to you! Especially when this someone is me! You deserve a little punishment Ica.**" Said the voice of Tenebrae. "**I will not punish you now...Just when I will have finish what I came here for. Do not worry...It is too soon to kill you. The killing part is not now.**" He chuckled again.

"Let us out of here. Illumina...Port out now." Said Tigerslash. "It is too dangerous."

"Alright." Said Illumina listening to him.

She took out her scanner when a black thunder stroke nears her.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed when the lighting stroke. She felt the power and her scanner flew away. Illumina flied and landed on the ground.

"ILLUMINA!" Screamed Tigerslash running by her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Said Illumina.

"**Good news! For you...I just made her jump far and high. That was pleasant...It would have been more if I hit her right? Maybe I can do it now...No...but the scanner...Is not an option.**" Said Tenebrae before laughing evilly.

A black dome covered the blue scanner on the ground.

"**I'm evil right?**" Said Tenebrae.

"LET HER OUT OF HERE!" Ordered Tigerslash screaming at the entity.

"**No...Where is the fun when a life is not in danger?**" Asked Tenebrae.

Tigerslash grunted when he felt Illumina patting his shoulder.

"Calm down. I don't think we should make him mad...Or saying anything else like that. I mean...I don't like his sadism or something like that." Said Illumina at Tigerslash.

"Listen to her. We must always remain calm against him." Warned Ica.

"Don't tell me what to do Ica." Said Tigerslash.

"**There is no fun. Okay...I think we should continue the talk now...By that...I mean me talking. My voice is fabulous.**" Said Tenebrae.

"Meh..." Said Illumina meaning not that much.

"Bad." Said Tigerslash.

"Awful." Said Ica.

"**...F*** you. Let's continues now. Time for something important. Ica...I'm sure you want to find something. You are searching for the Cothica right?**" Asked Tenebrae.

"I will find Cothica and we will stop you from doing anything bad." Said Ica with resolution.

"**Good luck with that. You search for Cothica...But there is one problem. Where can you find Cothica? Hum...Where? Even I don't know where the Cothica is...But you don't know it either. You looked lost and the reaction you have is showing that you indeed ignored the where. Hahahahaha! Without Cothica...You cannot stop me! Worse...NO ONE CAN STOP ME! FEAR MY POWER!"**

The ground shook again and they all lost their balance. They felt on the ground and they are suddenly blinding with darkness. After a few seconds, the darkness changed of shape and it turned from dark to shining darkness and purple. They could now see each other's. Tigerslash hung his hand against Illumina and be sure he will not lose her. The place seemed like it is coming from a nightmare.

"**This is a more appropriate place to talk Ica. Illumina...I hope you like this place.**" Said Tenebrae.

"..." Illumina said nothing and she was afraid of it.

"Do not worry. I'll protect you with my life." Said Tigerslash looking at her with a small smile.

"**It is time. The clock is starting to tic now Ica. I'm starting to return to Perim. Cothica is nowhere to be found. You'll have to find it to stop me...But can you do it or will you end up failing?**" Asked Tenebrae.

"You are starting to repeat yourself Tenebrae. I will find the Cothica and we will stop you from doing your evil desire!" Shouted Ica. "I will do anything to stop you."

"**Oh no! I'm so afraid of you. I don't know what I'll do.**" Said the voice of Tenebrae. It was a mocking and sarcastic voice. "**You know I'm sarcastic. I will do anything to be in your way Ica. I intend to be free and do anything I want when I'm out of here! The problem is that you are too much powerful Ica. You will only be in my path and you will pass anything without any trouble. I also have to punish you. Alright...Let me punish you Ica!**"

Four pyramids appeared. There were gray and seemed like they were empty. They moved around Ica who tried to use his power to push them away. He jumped to the left by the pyramids where too much fast and it trapped him. A gray bubble appeared around Ica.

"**Time for the fun.**" Said Tenebrae.

The gray bubble sent some lighting.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Screamed Ica when he felt his power sealed by brutal force. He felt on his knee and he continued screaming.

"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Illumina.

She slipped from the grasp of Tigerslash and she ran at the direction of Ica. She then started to his the bubble but nothing happened. It was too much solid for her. She continued hitting even if it was useless.

"**Alright. I think it will be enough. Sadly...You will die if I continue...And I want to make you suffer even more and...I don't want to kill you.**" Said Tenebrae.

The pyramids disappeared and Ica was freed. Illumina moved by the side of the giant knight and she looked at him worried.

"Are you alright?" Asked Illumina. She moved her hand against the back of his helmet.

"I'm fine." Said Ica weakly.

"**You are now defenceless Ica. Your power has been sealed by my greater power! On another note Ica, you should know that you cannot kill me. Cothica couldn't...Neither can you. Also, Ica, I will convince you to join my side.**" Said Tenebrae. He then laughed evilly.

"I will never join your side! It is clear as the blue sky!" Shouted Ica. "You will not make me change my mind!"

"**Poor Ica. You are blind to the true...Or maybe you do not remember everything...You overslept after all. Ha ha ha...Ica...Little Ica...You need to remember everything. If you don't...Then you will be caught into the darkness, which I represent ironically since I want you to remember everything. Ica...You are now, but a bug. Travel and search for the Cothica. You will discover...Betrayal! HAHAHAHAHA! I can guarantee you.**" Said Tenebrae. "**Now...I have to make you suffer mentally. It might trigger your memory. I will give something special...A curse that will slowly kill someone you hold dear in your heart Ica.**"

"...Tenebrae. You are just giving empty threat. They cannot betray me...I do not trust any of them. I'm sure you seal my memories Tenebrae. There are a few things you want to temper with." Said Ica.

Tigerslash walked by the side of Illumina and he held her hand again.

"Also...I hold no one in my heart. I just awoke and I have bound with no one." Said Ica. He said it with confidence.

"**...Hahahaha...Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Screamed Tenebrae laughing powerfully. He laughed like a maniac. "**That is soo much funny Ica! I thought I was going to die by laughing! Dear Ica...Dear little...little...LITTLE Ica! You are so blind. You said that you have bound to no one. You meant that you care for no one. It is all but lies. You just woke up...But you already care for someone. You are blind to your own heart. You shook her hand! She was worried for you and in your heart, you felt like someone care for you. You care of Illumina. You want to be sure nothing bad happened to her...So you lie to me! Also...Illumina insulted me...She said that I was a bastard. Ica...It is your fault. Remember it and say that in your mind: «Illumina will suffer and die because of me». Say it in your mind dear little Ica. Illumina...You are now curse by my power Illumina. By now I mean soon. I'm sorry dear Illumina...But you will have to die for me. Too bad.**" Said Tenebrae chuckling.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Screamed Tigerslash.

"She hasn't done anything to you! Pick me!" Shouted Ica.

"Or me!" Shouted Tigerslash.

A blast of energy stroke and Tigerslash flew away from her. Thunder felt from the dark sky and it hit Illumina.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Illumina in pain and in fear.

She felt on the ground and the lighting stopped. She breathed heavily and with exhaustion.

"**Illumina...You are now merging on the path of death. If it was only that...The scanner will not work for you! You cannot escape from Perim. You cannot return to your world and end the curse. The scanner will not answer to you. There is no escape from this. Ica...The time starts for you before she dies. You have to find a cure, but...Will you find it?**" Asked Tenebrae chuckling.

"I will rescue you Illumina. I promise." Said Ica.

"You...You will pay for this!" Shouted Tigerslash. "Illumina...hang in there...Everything will be fine." He took her in his arms and lifted her.

"**Anyway...It is time to make my leave. Have fun.**" Said Tenebrae. "**And remember...Time is moving forward and forward only. Hahahahaha!**"

The darkness surrounding them disappeared and they were back in the city. Tigerslash looked at Illumina and he comforted her.

"...He is gone. Tenebrae is gone. I think he had finish his business...We are lucky he didn't intent to kill us right now." Said Ica. His voice was calm, but there was a hint of anger and fear.

"You can let me down." Said Illumina. "I can walk you know."

"...Alright." Said Tigerslash.

He putted Illumina down and she was on her feet.

"Illumina...It's all my fault...I'm sorry. If only I had all of my power...I would have broken the curse easily. I...I don't know what I can do anymore." Said Ica. He was now confused about himself. He had lost his power and he doesn't know what he could do.

"What can we do?" Asked Illumina.

"I don't know and...Where's the scanner?" Asked Tigerslash.

"My scanner...I don't know." Said Illumina.

"He brought it with him...Just I case you try anything." Said Ica. "I can only think of that. Illumina...I had to save you...I just need to find a way."

"..." Tigerslash looked at Illumina. "I think I know how."

"You know how?" Asked Illumina.

"We need to find our best muge." Said Tigerslash. "He will find something. I'm sure of it."

"Alright. I'll follow you until she is safe. It is my fault that everything happens to her." Said Ica.

Tigerslash looked at Ica and he said nothing.

"You can come." Said Illumina.

"Thank you Illumina." Said Ica.

They trio walked away at the direction of the Overworlder high muge.

* * *

This is the end of the prologue.

Next arc: The cursed human.

Chapter 1: The Overworlder general.


End file.
